


A Stubborn Mind and a Loyal Heart

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon settling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: Harry is getting very tired of repairing Ron's relationships, and he thinks everyone will be happier when Leal finally settles.





	A Stubborn Mind and a Loyal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for waiting patiently for this one! And forgive me for any mistakes as this is all written at work on my phone!

It takes a great deal of bravery on both their parts to force Leal to settle during Ron's third year. 

He's the very last in their year to settle, though it's rumored that he has as Leal spends most of her time as a flighty black bird, with sharp eyes and and even sharper beak. 

Hermione and Harry go to great lengths not to discuss it, but of course it always finds its way unpleasantly into conversations, especially when Ron is as volitive and sensitive as he is. 

During on if their usual spats Hermione has suggested that it was his "immaturity and inability to accept the enviable" that has prevented Leal from settling. 

Ron splutters before retorting "what do you mean by that?" Several times with increasing volume as Hermione stalked away from them, leaving Harry to clean up the shouting mess that was Ron. 

On another occasion they had over heard a few unsettled first years asking Ginny what it was like when your daemon settles and Ron had gone after Ginny, making her cry. This of course involved the twins and it was a real disaster that, again, Harry had to clean up. 

In the common room in the evening Nel often talks to Leal in hushed tones, but unfortunately Ron's soul is just as stubborn and hot headed as he is, so their conversations are usually cut short by Leal fluttering away. 

Harry is getting very tired of repairing Ron's relationships, and he thinks everyone will be happy when Leal finally settles. 

But no amount of gentle prodding from Nelvara and Kenway, and no matter how many times Hermione spits at him that he shouldn't be so cruel just because everyone else their age across the entire world has settled and he has, and no matter how many times Harry admits quietly to Ron that Hermione is right, Leal and Ron remain and stubborn as ever. 

As it turns out, what it takes is to force them is the Grimm. 

It happens very fast; Ron is grabbed and dragged away, the whomping willow slashing through the air. Leal is fluttering frantically around the two, pulling at Ron's jacket and the Grimm's fur with her little feet to no avail. With a little screech of frustration she takes the form of a beautiful copper hound. 

She's nearly as big as the Grimm, though a bit more muscled, and graceful. Leal bites down on Ron's pant leg and tugs back. But despite her her size and strength the Grimm is still much stronger than her, and with one full pull Ron's leg snaps. The pain surges through her and with a yelp she lets go of his pants. He is pulled into the tunnel and she has to limp quickly after them, her own back leg throbbing uncomfortably. 

Days later, when it's all said and done Ron is propped up in his hospital bed by several fluffy pillows. Madam Pomfrey can heal broken bones in a jiffy, but he's beening kept for observation, encase of any lasting trauma. Leal is stretched across his lap, with Harry seated with Nel at the foot of his bed. Hermione sits next to them with her feet against the side of the bed, absorbed in a book. Kenway has a book propped open on the bed near her feet, and is reading intently as well. 

As Harry resets the chess board Ron smiles to himself, and catches Leal's eye.   
Now that he looks at her, laying comfortably in the afternoon sun, he has to admit to himself that he wouldn't have her any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons mentioned -
> 
> Harry & Nelvara (snake)  
> Hermione & Kenway (raccoon)  
> Ron & Leal (redbone coonhound)


End file.
